


Patrick Brewer the Valentine's Troll

by fortheloveofSchitt



Series: Patrick Brewer the Texting Troll [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Texting, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofSchitt/pseuds/fortheloveofSchitt
Summary: Patrick trolling David on Valentine's Day with a series of ridiculous memes.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Patrick Brewer the Texting Troll [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209872
Comments: 50
Kudos: 219





	Patrick Brewer the Valentine's Troll

**Author's Note:**

> This all happened because I sent a horrific GIF to my frans and they encouraged me to post a silly little text exchange between our favorite boys. I started with just the first one and then was having way too much fun with it. Full disclosure I have no idea what I am doing so if this is a clunky mess I hope you enjoy it anyways :)
> 
> Special thanks for TrueIllusion & blackandwhiteandrose for telling me I should post it!


End file.
